


[art] dropped right off the map

by Smithybadger



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithybadger/pseuds/Smithybadger
Summary: Somewhere, in some dimension, Michael Shelley, Sasha James, and Gerard Keay are having drinks on a beach





	[art] dropped right off the map

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for them having drinks on a beach, and it was such a darling idea that I had to deliver!


End file.
